


Thin Walls [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: On Your Left (SamSteve) Bingo [18]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (Or better yet... Mind Bleach), Art, Attempt at Humor, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Fanart, Implied Sexual Content, Loud Sex, M/M, Overhearing Sex, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24368983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Next time Bucky is going to think twice before staying over at Sam and Steve's house.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Series: On Your Left (SamSteve) Bingo [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536077
Kudos: 28
Collections: On Your Left - SamSteve Bingo





	Thin Walls [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> For the On Your Left (SamSteve) Bingo prompt ["Bucky Barnes" [D2]](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/188782759795/my-card-for-the-on-you-left-bingo-excited-v)

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
